You Changed My Life
by Yuuzami
Summary: Ruki x Miyavi, Gazette Fanfic. Both of them meet at a summer camp, and Miyavi instantly falls for the other vocalist. When he tells Ruki how he feels nothing happens and he screws up big time; finding out that Ruki loved him all along. Full summary inside
1. Arrival

**Summary:**

**Miyavi goes to a music summer camp one year and meets the love of his life: Ruki. When Miyavi first arrives, he immediately becomes close friends with Kai who eventually introduces him to the other Gazette members. When Miyavi sees Ruki he falls in love. He does whatever he can to be near Ruki and eventually tells him how he feels. But when nothing really changes after that, Miyavi gets really scared and screws everything up... learning at the wrong time that Ruki loves him back. The Jrockers are all in their late teens in this fic.**

**Author's Note:**

**Ages for everyone… (If you don't like how I've set up their ages… then that's your problem. Not mine. I don't say this to be rude, but don't hassle me for it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Plain and simple.)**

**Aoi: 19**

**Uruha: 18**

**Reita: 18**

**Ruki: 17**

**Miyavi: 17**

**Kai: 17**

* * *

Miyavi had no intention what-so-ever of falling in love last summer. Love was the farthest thing from his mind. All he could focus on was being able to get up in front of at least three-hundred other teens and sing. Of course his guitar would accompany him sometimes, but he really wanted to sing more than anything.

He moved some of his blue hair out of his face and stared out the bus window. For teens who really couldn't afford to get their themselves, a bus had picked them up. He sat alone on the bus, for most people would look at him and be weirded out. He had his own style and cheery attitude. If they didn't like it, that was their problem. Not his.

Other teens that had been to the camp before were laughing, chatting and already singing. Why didn't he have any friends to sit with? He was just too different. That was the problem. Most people couldn't accept someone so sure of themselves and happy with their life.

The ride there took a total of two hours. He'd slept through most of it and dreamt of the amazing summer to come. As mentioned before, he wasn't even considering love at this point.

He climbed off the bus after everyone else and thanked the driver. The elder man only smiled before shutting the bus doors and driving away. Miyavi turned from the road and gazed around at his new, two-month home.

A lot of other people were spread out at various picnic tables, pulling out their instruments or running around and laughing. He swung his black backpack over his shoulders and slowly made his way over to one of the vacant tables.

He laid his bag on the table and started shuffling through it. He pulled at a letter he'd received from the camp a few weeks ago saying he was officially registered for the camp and that his guitar would have to be shipped to them before he went off to the camp, seeing as it was his first time there. He read on and was then instructed to go and pick up the guitar from the main cabin. He lifted his bag up again, stuffed the letter in his pocket and walked across the grounds to find the main office.

He passed a whole bunch of people that gave him strange looks. He just shrugged it off. They wouldn't be giving him those glances after they heard him sing; that much he knew for sure.

He pushed open the door of the main cabin and stepped inside. One of the camp leaders sat at a desk behind the counter. She looked to be about sixty something. He wondered if she was like the camp's secretary. She was conversing with one of the other campers as he approached the counter.

The other camper turned to look at him as he stood right next to him. He was a little shorter than himself; with brown eyes that were full of curiosity, a burgundy t-shirt, blue jeans and dirtied white sneakers. He looked Miyavi over. Miyavi wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Excuse me," he said casually pulling the letter out of his pocket, "I sent my guitar here a few weeks ago. May I have it?" He passed the paper to her.

She read it over and nodded. "So you're our newbie?" She gave him a warm smile. "You're the only one here who hasn't been here at least once."

Miyavi felt himself blushing a little. "I guess I got lucky."

A few minutes later, after she'd called over her shoulder for someone to bring him his guitar, she had to go into the back and find it herself. She'd told him that some of the younger staff hardly ever paid attention to her.

Miyavi turned away from the counter and took a couple steps away. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Miyavi?"

He opened his eyes and met the brown eyes of the other teen standing at the counter. He was holding up Miyavi's letter that he'd obviously taken off of the secretary's desk.

"Yeah." He said, unsure of what else to say.

"Hi. I'm Kai." The brunette scratched the back of his head. "So this is your first year here?" He let the letter fall from his hand and back onto the desk.

Miyavi nodded.

Kai walked over to him. "So… you play guitar?"

"And sing."

"Really? You'll fit in here fine then."

"What do you play?"

"Drums." He smiled brightly. "A few of my friends play guitar too. One's a bassist and the other's our vocalist."

Miyavi's eyes widened. "You're in a band already?!" That'd been his dream since he was four. He'd wanted to join a band, and then someday branch off to be a solo singer.

Kai nodded. "Yep. I'd ask you to join us, but I don't really have to authority to say that."

"Who does? The counselors?!" He exclaimed, not being able to hide his excitement.

Kai laughed. "No way! The counselors just set up the events for us! We do everything ourselves!" He laughed again. "No… our oldest member calls the shots. He's one of the guitarists. You might be able to persuade him. He's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him."

Miyavi had already made a friend. That much was obvious. Kai was very easy-going and they were getting along fine. A few seconds later, the secretary came back with his guitar and passed it to him.

"You have fun. Make sure to be nice to him Kai." She spoke.

As the two of them walked out the door, Kai looked over his shoulder and called back, "Of course!"


	2. First Glimpse

Miyavi strummed his guitar softly as he sat beneath a birch tree. The cool summer air danced around him and he breathed in its sweet scent. He'd only been at the camp for an hour and already he loved everything. Kai had branched off to go and find his band, so Miyavi had plenty of time to explore the campgrounds. But he wasn't up to doing anything but play.

Twenty minutes later, he placed his guitar off to the side and lied down on the cool grass before lighting up a cigarette. The atmosphere at the camp was very relaxing and yet at the same time incredibly upbeat and positive. This was where he belonged. This was a place he could easily call home.

He closed his eyes and pulled the cigarette from his lips, then exhaled slowly. He wondered when he'd get to meet Kai's bandmates. He really wanted to see if they'd let him join their band. But then again, they had enough members to produce quality sound. They probably wouldn't need him.

Music floated from all over the camp. All different genres of other campers' tastes mixed together rushed to greet Miyavi's ears. So much potential in a place full of people he could possibly consider working with down the road. Now all he had to do was find the right people. He put his cigarette out and then fell to sleep beneath the tree. He was completely unaware that the love of his life was only meters away…

"Alright, let's try that one again."

The others sighed.

"We've practiced enough for today haven't we?" Kai complained, wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel. "Come on Aoi… just let us rest. We only got here today, and you already have us working our asses off."

The raven-haired guitarist smiled. "Tired Kai? I guess you've been spending too much time working out with Reita, huh?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." The bassist said sarcastically, dabbing his face with a towel. "I'd almost forgotten how truly funny you were."

"No need to be so touchy. Only women PMS."

Kai broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Reita rolled his eyes. "Real mature guys."

"Aren't we?" Aoi smirked, wrapping an arm around another bandmate. He leaned his head on top of his. "Should we let them rest?"

The other shrugged. "It's your call. You're band leader."

"Come on Uruha," he teased playfully, "You're runner up, remember?"

"If you think turning me on will give you an answer, you're wrong." The honey-blonde said with a lack of interest. Aoi pouted childishly.

"Perhaps I've lost my touch."

"Nah," Reita shook his head, "Uruha's been in a mood since we got here."

Kai nodded, standing up off his drum seat and stretching.

"What's wrong Uruha?" asked the vocalist, as he rummaged through some papers lying on a table.

Uruha shrugged. "It's nothing."

Aoi frowned. "Great," he let go of Uruha, "My boyfriend refuses to me and his closest friends what's troubling him. We're doomed."

"No needed to sound so optimistic." Reita chuckled.

Aoi fingered him and lit up a cigarette. He took a breath os smoke in and then let it out. "You shouldn't be talking."

"Me? Why?"

Aoi nodded at Kai. "He told me something I found rather interesting."

Reita glanced at Kai and his cheeks went red. "Oh yeah? What?"

"You're a queer, just like Uruha and I."

Reita sat down on the edge of a table. "You've been waiting for this for a while, haven't you?"

"Hell yeah."

The black-haired vocalist looked up at them all. "Remember Reita, Aoi loves to tell people that he was right."

"Shut up Ruki." Aoi teased. "Just because I'm always right, doesn't mean you have to get your nose out of joint."

He laughed. "I wouldn't dare get pissed at you. None of you actually. I mean, I am the smallest one here…"

Reita spat out the tea he'd been drinking. "In what sense?! If you're referring to your bulge size I'm going to have to smack you."

Ruki's cheeks went pink. "No Reita, I was actually referring to my height."

Reita laughed. "Sorry." He took another sip of the steaming tea. "So what is wrong Uruha?"

The honey-blonde sat down, crossed-legged on the floor. "None of you are going to let this go, are you?"

Aoi shook his head. "If we did, what kind of friends would we be?"

Uruha closed his eyes as if thinking something over before he re-opened them. "Alright… you all have to promise you're not going to say anything. Especially you Ruki."

Ruki gave him a curious and surprised look. "Alright…"

"You know that girl, Reila? The one who's always following us around? Well, I overheard her talking to her friends as we passed them earlier and apparently… the only reason she follows us around is because of you, Ruki."

Everyone else turned to look at their friend. Ruki was dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

"She's fallen for you Ruki. Hard."

Ruki swallowed and then shuffled through the song lyrics on the table absent mindedly. "Uh… that's good I guess… I…" He pulled a hand through his hair.

"I knew it." Uruha nodded thoughtfully. "You have no interest in her or any other woman on this planet."

Aoi smirked. "Well said sexy."

Uruha smiled back at his boyfriend.

"She is kind of cute, for a girl." Reita said, finishing his tea off. "But she's not my type."

Aoi let out a hyena laugh. "Of course not! You're gay!"

Reita grinned. "So true."

"Well," Kai caught the attention of everyone, "Since we're all kind of spilling stories, I might as well tell you all that I'm gay too."

"I knew it!" Aoi exclaimed and turned to Uruha. "I told you that he was gay too!"

A small smile spread across the guitarists lap. "You did."

"Seems you have a knack for finding out who's a queer. You probably have 'homosexual vision' or something." Reita declared. "You like anyone Kai?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"You." He blurted out before realizing what he'd said.

There was an awkward silence that lasted a good five minutes before Reita responded, "Then I guess we could go out." The air immediately filled with relief.

"Seriously you guys… this isn't helping me out." Ruki stammered. He still looked taken aback by what Uruha had said. "I thought she and I were just friends… what…" He brought a hand to his forehead as if trying to slow his thoughts down. "…what do I do now?"

"Nothing." Uruha answered. "There's not much you can do. You could talk to her, but I don't think you're up for that."

"No way," Aoi continued, "You're too nice Ruki. You'd try telling her it won't work and end up setting up a date instead. I wouldn't do anything. Just let her do what she wants. If she brings it up then it's your job to say how you feel. If not, just leave it."

"You amaze me with your wisdom!" Kai exclaimed sarcastically.

Aoi rolled his eyes.

"Are we ready to practice again? I could really use a distraction right now." Ruki stated.

"Sure." "Yeah." "No problem. "Hn." They all answered simultaneously.

So the friends began practicing again. A few secrets had been let out… none of them knew just how much things were going to change. This summer was going to be quite different compared to past years…

Miyavi was woken up a few hours later by one of the camp counselors. It was dark out by now and the evening events were going to start soon. He swung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his guitar. He ran for the stage area as fast as he could. He didn't want to miss any of the campers' performances.

He made it just as five people walked onto the stage. It was lit by the giant campfire that sat in front of it. Hundreds of chairs filled up the once empty, grass field. He stopped at the very back and held his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes just as the music started.

The words filled his heart with an unexpected feeling. He couldn't explain it at all. He opened his eyes to see two guitarists, a bassist… and Kai was on the drums! Only then did he see the vocalist, walking around the stage as he sang. His heart stopped.

The vocalist has black hair, but the bangs were partially red. He was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and black converse sneakers. Miyavi's eyes followed him as he walked about the stage and made movements that worked perfectly for the song. He'd never heard such amazing music before. He'd never heard such a melodic voice. He'd never been so captivated by someone before…

… and he'd never been in love.


	3. Aoi's Party

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the late update everyone. I've been really busy. Exams are coming up so it's going to be hectic. **

**I have a few more chapters for my other Gazette fics that are almost finished so make sure to read those too. **

**I'm also happy because I made this chapter a bit longer than the first two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruki walked off the stage with a huge smile on his face. His bandmates followed after him. Aoi lit up a cigarette and breathed in slowly.

"What a performance!" he declared, wrapping an arm around Uruha's waist. "We rocked that stage!"

"No one's going to top that!" Reita added.

Kai nodded in agreement. Uruha smiled slightly.

"We did do well, didn't we?" Ruki grinned.

"We couldn't have done it without you Ruki." Aoi gave him a thumbs up. "You had perfect pitch."

"Only because you forced all of us to practice all day."

Reita laughed. "He has a point there Aoi."

"Well, if we didn't practice we wouldn't get anywhere would we? Talent scouts want to see _real_ talent; not this shit that some people at this camp perform."

"Harsh much?" Kai interjected.

The five young men continued to banter back and forth on the way back to their cabin. There wasn't much point for them to watch any of the other performances. They were the best at the camp. Everyone knew that.

They entered their cabin and that's when the party started. After every first performance they had at the summer camp, Aoi would treat them all to one of _his _parties. For the past few years nothing too bad had happened other than Kai being forced to run around the camp naked one morning. But this year he'd planned something more _entertaining_.

Aoi turned on the CD player that rested on the bedside table. Everyone else took a seat on one of the bunk beds. Uruha climbed onto one of the top bunks and let his sexy legs hang over. Kai and Reita sat down on the bottom bunk, opposite Uruha and Ruki sat down on the bunk beneath Uruha. Aoi turned to them with a devilish smile plastered on his face.

"Shit," Reita grinned, "I know that look. We're partying tonight, aren't we?"

Aoi nodded. "Have I got something special planned for all of you."

"Ohhhh I'm shaking!" Reita spoke sarcastically. He and Aoi loved to taunt each other.

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Whatever maturity points you may have had are long gone."

Reita crossed his arms in an attempt to appear ticked. The two stared at each other, trying to seem angry, for all of five seconds before Aoi smiled and Reita burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay… can we get to the good stuff already?" Uruha whined.

"Impatient, huh?" Aoi spoke flirtatiously. "That's what I love about you Uruha."

Ruki felt a little out of place. All of his friends were gay and dating each other. Where was he in all this? He wasn't attracted to any guy… and the only girl that had ever expressed interest in him wasn't what he called girlfriend material. He mentally sighed. Whatever. He just wanted to enjoy the party.

Aoi walked over to the bunk bed Ruki was sitting on. He pulled a black leather suitcase out from underneath it. He unzipped it and pulled out six bottles of highly expensive sake. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"How in the hell did you afford all that?" Reita asked shaking his head. "Six bottles? Holy shit Aoi!"

A small smile appeared on Aoi's face. "I've been working as a personal waiter for a fairly wealthy woman." He admitted. "She pays quite well."

"Does she pay you for other services too?" Reita teased.

Aoi threw a bottle at him that he caught with ease. "Shut up Reita. Woman don't do anything for me."

He tossed the other guys their bottles and left the last one by the CD player. If any of them had actually been using their brains, they would've remembered that Uruha and alcohol were not exactly the safest combination…

Miyavi scanned the crowd for Kai and his bandmates. He exhaled in frustration when he realized they weren't there. Where could they have gone? He wanted to meet them. Well really, he only cared about talking to one in particular but his conscious mind wasn't aware of that yet.

He picked up his bag once more, swung it over his shoulders and left the performance area. He wasn't really into listening to the current performers. All they did was yell into the microphone. He couldn't even understand half of what they were saying.

He walked around the campgrounds, searching for any cabin that was lit up. He gave up after twenty minutes of searching. There was no point. They had vanished. He sighed and headed back to the performance stage. Hopefully most of the other performers were done. He wanted to show what he was made of.

That was one thing he loved about himself. He had the weirdest sense of time. He arrived back at the performance stage just as a fairly attractive girl walked off stage. One of the counselors walked onto the stage.

"That was Utada Hikaru ladies and gentlemen!!" He said into the mike. Everyone cheered and clapped again. "Alright… that concludes tonight's opening-"

Miyavi's heart skipped a beat. They were ending the performances already? No way. He hadn't even gotten his chance to shine yet. He raced up one of the many aisles of chairs and reached the stage. The counselor looked down at him and covered the mike.

"Yes?" He asked casually.

"I'd still like to perform… is that possible?"

The counselor smiled, uncovered the mike and faced the audience. "We have one final artist among us! He's going to perform for us! Are we lucky or what?!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, no where near as loud as they had for that Utada girl, but they'd be floored once they heard him. He dropped his backpack where he was standing. He laid his guitar beside it, walked on stage and took the mike. He then pulled a CD out of his pocket and handed it to the counselor who set it up and pressed play. With a huge smile on his face, Miyavi began to sing one of his favorite songs: Jibun Kakumei…

Aoi's party had turned into nothing but utter madness. They were all sitting on the floor of the cabin, cross-legged except for Reita who was still sitting on one of the bunk beds. Uruha was hopelessly drunk as expected, considering he'd downed his bottle of sake and the one Aoi had left beside the CD player. Anything he said made him sound incredibly un-intelligent.

"Hey guys," he said after hiccupping, "Why do they call the third hand on a clock the second hand?"

Things like that.

Aoi turned to Uruha. "Ne, Uruha..."

"Eh?"

The raven-haired guitarist poked his forehead and he fell over. His eyes closed and he didn't budge after that.

Soon after Uruha passed out, Aoi pulled out a container of chocolate syrup, a bottle of whipped cream and a whole crapload of seductive Cosplay from his suitcase.

"How in the hell did you manage to fit all that into your bag?!" the conscious Gemini exclaimed disbelievingly.

Aoi smirked. "I have my ways." He then pulled out a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs.

Ruki looked over all the items Aoi had just pulled out. Things were not going to go well. Not only was Uruha beyond drunk Aoi, Reita AND Kai were pretty close to being full-out drunk too. Kai giggled at the sight of the handcuffs.

"You're so suggestive…" He took another sip of his ¾ empty bottle of sake.

Reita smirked and ruffled a hand through Kai's hair before he too took another swig of sake. "You really planned this party out, didn't you Aoi?"

He nodded. "I knew you two were going to finally come out of the closet this summer, so I came prepared."

"Smartass." Reita scoffed. "I hate it when you're always right."

Ruki's eyes widened. He seemed to be the only one left whose conscious mind was still working. He looked down at the sake bottle in his hand. He'd _maybe_ consumed a tenth of it. Everyone else's was practically empty. Things were going to get out of hand real fast.

Without a moment's hesitation, Aoi lifted his shirt up and over his head, exposing his bare, muscular chest. He grinned sexily. "Now let's party!"

It only took two minutes before Ruki was scrunched in a corner, with his hands over his ears, trying to block out what his friends were doing. He should've known Aoi had something dirty planned. He had missed having them all together like this. Not that Ruki didn't… but he wasn't too fond of having a reunion party… like this.

"Damnit Reita!! You're hurting me!!"

"Shit!! Kai's bleeding!! Reita you better stop before he-"

"Ahhhh….yeah…"

"You really…nuh… shouldn't have brought the chocolate sauce Aoi… it's making everything sticky."

"You okay there Kai? You're sweating pretty badly."

"Nuh… I-I'm fine Aoi... I-oh Reita!!! Just take me already!!!"

"Shut up Kai!!! I'm _trying_ to let you enjoy this!! Ne, Aoi… why don't you try and wake Uruha up? That'd make everything more entertaining for you… uh…"

Ruki couldn't block out their conversation. No matter how hard he tried.

"Nah, it's okay. Uruha's not really one to perform for others. You guys do it well though." He paused. "Wow… I didn't think it was physically possible for humans to do that. You're pretty flexible Reita."

"You must be…un… so bored though…" Kai panted.

"Not really. Seeing you guys contort like that is turning me on. I can't wait for Uruha and I to get back to our cabin. We're going to have some wild sex tonight. I can't believe you guys aren't even using the props I brought. I mean, besides the chocolate sauce."

"Which is a pain in the –ah!!" Kai screamed.

Ruki felt incredibly numb. He pinched his eyes closed even tighter if possible. That wasn't helping much. He heard a loud thump of something hitting the floor.

"Ouch!!" Kai shouted. "Be careful Reita!! I'm not that strong!!"

"Don't damage the goods Reita," Aoi stated as if he were some kind of college professor. "Once they're damaged, they're no good."

"Thank you Professor Smartass I think I could've figured that one out for myself! Kai stop squirming!! We're not going to get anywhere if you keep moving!!"

"That's right Reita!! Take control!!" Aoi was acting as if he were cheering on his favorite baseball team.

"I can't help it!!! Nuh!!! This floor is so hard!!!"

"That's not the only thing…" Aoi sighed. "My di-"

Ruki couldn't listen to anymore. He got to his feet instantly and ran out the door.

The fresh, cool, night air hit him like a brick wall. It had been so hot and stifling in their cabin. He shivered at the thought. It was hot in their cabin because Reita and Kai were… Suddenly he felt like vomiting. He placed his hands on the wooden railing just outside the cabin door and tried to slow his heart beat. He blew some of his black hair from his face. He heard Aoi calling for him from inside but he decided to ignore it. Aoi was drunk and when he got like that, he was "dangerous."

Ruki could still hear Reita and Kai inside, so he walked down the steps of the cabin and just went for a stroll in the dark. It took a little for his body to adjust to the outside temperature. Who would've thought that sex between those two could radiate do much heat? That's when Ruki stopped in his tracks and thought of something.

_How in the hell had Uruha managed to stay out of it during that?!!!_

Ruki shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. All five of them had played well at the opening performance and that was all that mattered. If they wanted to celebrate, in whatever way made them happy, he wasn't going to stop them. But that didn't mean he had to stay there and listen to it.

He continued on his stroll, with the moon high in the sky and tried to forget what he'd just heard. He wasn't having much success until other campers started filling up the grounds. They were all heading back from the performance stage. Most of them looked really tired. He waved at a few of his friends that passed before he was suddenly standing face-to-face with someone he was _not _ready to face yet.

"Hi Ruki!" The blonde girl beamed.

"Hey Reila."

"How come you left the performances early?" She moved some of her long hair back behind her right ear.

"Aoi calls the shots remember?" He shrugged. He was trying to play it cool. Keep up conversation without mentioning anything serious. "We were done performing so there was no need to stick around."

"Really?" Her bottom lip stuck out slightly. "That sucks. You missed some good performances."

"I wanted to stay but Aoi would've hassled me for it later. He's basically drilled it into our heads that we don't need to watch anyone else. If we do, that means we're actually considering them as competition."

"Well you can't argue with his logic." She giggled.

"Yeah."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence. Reila was looking at Ruki intently and he immediately averted eye-contact. He pulled a hand through his black hair nervously.

"So… you said there were other good performances… who?"

She smiled and started counting them off on her fingers. "AnCafe has improved significantly since last year, Gackt was amazing, Utada kicked Ayumi's ass tonight and there was this new guy who was really good too."

Ruki was intrigued by the last bit. "New guy? I thought the counselors weren't letting anyone else in for another year."

She shrugged. "I've never seen him before. Maybe you should ask Aoi. He knows _everyone _at this camp. I mean, he's been here every summer for how many years?!"

Ruki smiled slightly. She had a point. "True. I'll ask him about it later."

"Where are the other guys anyway?"

Ruki shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

She raised an eyebrow.

Unfortunately, one of the camp policies was no sex. NONE. If he told Reila what was going on at their cabin Aoi, Reita and Kai would probably be kicked out for good. Sure, everyone at the camp knew Aoi and Uruha were "a thing," but they never dared talk about their relationship negatively. Aoi was _the_ most respected musician at the camp. And considering this was his last year here, everyone wanted to make sure he had a great time.

"It's nothing Reila," he laughed to ease the tension, "Never mind."

She twirled the ends of her hair between her fingers. "Ummm…" He could tell her mood had changed. She seemed nervous. That was not a good sign for him. "… maybe tomorrow we could…"

And just then one of Reila's friends came up beside her.

"Hey Reila, it's getting late. The counselors want us all back at our cabins."

She rolled her eyes. "It's only ten-thirty Yasu. Chill out."

He cast Ruki a dark glare before walking off. Ruki got the sudden impression that Yasu had the hots for her. Good. That meant he wouldn't have to worry too much about her feelings for him. If Yasu kept her busy, he'd be safe. Ruki sighed.

"I should probably get back." He said. "I'm really tired."

She looked disappointed. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She turned and walked the opposite way.

Ruki started heading back to his cabin. He hadn't completely lied to her. He was starting to feel really tired. After all, Aoi had made them practice for the whole day. It was going to be the same tomorrow. Unless of course, Uruha and Aoi were too tired from…

That's when Ruki decided he was going to kill his friends if their "party" wasn't over yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Two things: **

**1) Did anyone notice my mention to the Gazette's PV Silly God Disco?**

**2) For people who don't know who Yasu is, he's the singer for Acid Black Cherry.**


	4. Competition

**Author's Note:**

**KYAAAAA!!! AN UPDATE!!! (Last time I updated this was June 5th...) **

**I'm so sorry about the late update!! I'd had this chapter finished a month ago actually... ahhh! I'm sorry for not posting it!!!**

**I hope you like it!!!**

**And I have to say, I dedicate this chapter to Mikaela Mae, (please don't kill me if I spelt that wrong Hime!!), because she caught my mention to Silly God Disco in the last chapter!! **

* * *

Miyavi sat up the next morning and stretched. He wore a bright smile on his face as he remembered the shocked faces of everyone in the audience when he started singing. They were all so surprised. He was pleased with himself beyond belief. Unfortunately, he'd completely forgotten about the vocalist in Kai's band.

He ruffled a hand through his blue hair and then looked around his cabin. It only had one bed and looked pretty old-fashioned. His guitar was leaning against his dresser. He just couldn't stop smiling. He sighed contently before climbing out of his bed. He wore a white tank top and white pajama bottoms that had crazy, light purple and light blue stripes all over them. He loved his unique style.

He suddenly danced around his room; jumping around and smiling like a young child. He couldn't release that jubilance that filled every fiber of his body. He started laughing and then belly-flopped onto his bed. He couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.

He collected himself and then got dressed. He didn't bother making his bed or cleaning up his room. He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulders. He opened the cabin door and stepped out into the fresh morning air.

He breathed in the scent and shut the door behind him. Breakfast was going to be served pretty soon. He headed over to the mess hall without hesitation. There was a certain happy skip in his step too…

Ruki rolled over and slammed his hand down on the alarm. He sat up and brushed his bangs from his face. Kai and Reita were sleeping in the bunks across from him. Reita was on the top bunk, facing the wall. Kai was facing Ruki, with his arm hanging over the edge of his bed. They were out cold. Ruki sighed. Aoi had sucked out all their energy last night. He found himself wondering what would happen when they all woke up. How was Uruha? He'd end up sleeping for most of the day. Aoi wouldn't leave his side either, so he'd probably spend the day with Reita and Kai. The new lovebirds. Great.

Ruki glanced at the digital clock again. It was only seven. None of his bandmates would be up for a few more hours. Ruki's stomach growled. He wasn't going to miss breakfast because of them. He was hungry.

He pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, his cross necklace, black fingerless gloves and his black sneakers. He dashed out into the bright morning and immediately felt alive. People were walking all across the grass, heading for the mess hall. He casually headed in that direction too.

Halfway there, he ran into a familiar, cheery face.

"Good morning Ruki!" Reila bounced to his side, a cute smile plastered on her face.

"Hey." Ruki casually smiled back.

"You sleep well?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

"How come?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

Ruki's eyes met hers. They were sparkling and full of awe. Why did she have to be so hopelessly in love with him? He was being so unfair to her. But he couldn't help it if he didn't feel the same way.

"Reila-"

"She cut him off. "I'm sorry Ruki."

That surprised him. "What?"

"I'm so annoying. I'm sorry."

"No Reila," Ruki could hear the sudden sadness in her voice, "You don't bug me. It's fine."

"It's not. You can stop pretending anytime." He could hear how she was struggling to keep her tears back. Where had her sudden mood change come from?

"Reila… you don't bug me. Are you listening?"

She nodded; her eyes to the ground as they walked. "Yeah. Ruki…I…" Her voice stopped short.

He knew what she was trying to say. That was all thanks to Uruha. Without him, he would've been completely lost.

"You… like me, don't you?" He said, voicing what she struggled to say.

Her head snapped up and she met his eyes once more. "How-?"

"It doesn't matter. I know. It's true, isn't it?"

Slowly, she nodded. "But… I mean, it's obvious you don't like me back and I seem to be bugging you so-" Her words came out so fast that he barely heard her. "-I could just leave you alone. I mean… there's really no point in me following you, when you-"

"Reila." Ruki sighed and then looked up at the sky. "I don't know what I want." He was being completely honest. And why not? Did she not deserve the truth? "I'm not sure about anything except my love for music. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't be the guy you think I am."

"No, no," her voice was shaking, "I completely understand. I knew you were going to say this. Honestly, I did."

He knew she was lying, more to herself than to him. She didn't want to hear his words. She didn't want to believe them. She obviously loved him more than he was aware of.

Ruki pushed open the mess hall door and she stepped in before him. Yasu came over to her immediately, casting Ruki a dark glare and then guided her away from him. He, being one of her closest friends, must've known what had happened just by looking at her face. They joined their other friends on the other side of the mess hall. Ruki sat down at the nearest, smallest, vacant table and just let his thoughts rush around.

Reila was so good to him. She was an amazing friend. Why couldn't he just love her back? Why hadn't he picked up on her feelings earlier? They'd both been going to the same camp for years… and he hadn't seen any of it? He pulled a hand through his hair, frustrated. Why did he have to hurt people like that? Why couldn't he just love her back?

But Ruki wasn't in love with anything but music and his bandmates. Not in the same sense that they loved each other, but he loved them as brothers. They were all so close and got along well. Except when they got drunk. Ruki had no interest in that what-so-ever.

The breakfast buffet was brought out ten or so minutes later. Ruki had lost most of his appetite and only ended taking a cup of tea and a small fruit salad. He sat back down at his table and just listened to the conversations people were having nearby.

"Can you believe that?" Utada exclaimed to her friend who sat beside her.

"I know," Ayumi replied, "It's so weird. Who would've thought _that_ guy was so good."

"I guess we were all surprised last night." Gackt joined in from across the table. "He was amazing."

"Mm-hm." Yomi took a bite of his breakfast sandwich. "That was something, huh?"

Ruki was surprised by there words. Who were they talking about? It wasn't _his_ band like it should've been and normally was. Were they talking about the person Reila had mentioned the night before? He scanned the mess hall for someone he hadn't seen before. But every face was familiar to him. No one stood out. Who were they all talking about? He could hear conversations about this new singer from all around the mess hall. That wasn't good. Aoi would be far from happy to hear this…

Miyavi walked around the lake, with a juicebox straw in his mouth. The apple juice was great, considering it was just camp. He liked the fact that the counselors took care of the musicians present.

He sat down on the back of the lake and stared across the shining water. He liked his solitude. The peace the outdoors gave him was great too. He finished off his juicebox and stuffed it in his backpack. He hated littering. There was no point.

Once again, he just stared out across the water. Why couldn't this camp be a year-round thing? He'd be such a good student if this was his school. There was no way he could fail. He sighed. Some things were too good to last. As his thoughts wandered, everything came back.

The black and red hair… the perfectly coordinated movements… the melodic voice… the vocalist in Kai's band…

He had to meet him. He jumped to his feet and raced back up the bank…

Aoi stared at Ruki; a soulless and vacant stare, much like the ones Uruha was famous for. The vocalist said nothing. The entire room was filled with a heavy silence.

"_What_?" The raven-haired guitarist practically spat.

Ruki heard the bassist and drummer exhale. Uruha stood just behind Aoi and wasn't even paying attention. He fixed up his hair in the reflection on the window.

"We have competition." Ruki cringed at his own words, knowing the wrath about to be unleashed.

"Are you kidding me?" Aoi's eyes flared. His eyes narrowed, almost as if he were accusing Ruki of bringing this person to camp.

The vocalist was actually shaking when he responded. "No."

The guitarist's eyes closed, his head hung low as if he were mulling something over and his hands rested on his hips. Uruha continued to fix up his hair in his reflection. No one would see him anyway, so who cared?

"Hey Princess," Ruki heard Reita call to Aoi's boyfriend, "We're having a pretty deep discussion… I just thought you might want to pay attention."

Uruha's eyes drifted over to Reita. Immediately, Ruki suddenly felt like their competition was not the only problem. He glanced over at Aoi and then back to Uruha. The honey-blonde guitarist didn't reply to Reita like he normally would've. His eyes fell to the floor and then he resumed fixing up his hair. To Ruki, it didn't really seem like it needed fixing. Was Uruha just doing that to avoid talking about something?

The vocalist's eyes went back to Aoi. He was Uruha's boyfriend after all. Did he know what was going on? Out of the corner of his eye, Ruki saw Reita and Kai exchange a glance. Something was definitely up with the two guitarists.

"What have I told you about saying that Ruki?" Aoi's head snapped back up and his facial expression seemed to say, 'I've told you this a million times already…'

"About saying what?" The drummer said from beside Reita.

Aoi's eyes flashed to Kai and if looks could kill, Kai would've died right there. Reita shifted uncomfortably.

"We _never_ admit that someone is competition. If we do, we're accepting them as being as good as us. We all know that's a load of bullshit." Aoi's voice was cold, and harsh.

But he'd made a good point. They all knew that. For years, he'd taught them to think that they were _the_ band on camp, and _no one_ would ever be considered competition.

The guitarist lit up a cigarette. "Alright, now that I've made my point… we should practice shouldn't we?"

There was a mumble from Kai and Reita groaned playfully. Kai sat down in front of his drums and Reita swung his base guitar over his shoulders. Ruki headed over to the mike and tried to make it less obvious that he was watching the two guitarists. Uruha walked right past Aoi like strangers would; cold and indifferent. Ruki couldn't believe it. Had something happened? He got the feeling neither of them were going to say anything about it. Best just to leave it alone.

Two minutes into rehearsing Maximum Impulse, Uruha suddenly stopped playing and walked right out of the rehearsal, slamming the wooden door behind him. Aoi placed his guitar down and raced after him. Ruki, Reita and Kai remained frozen with the exact same thoughts rushing through their heads:

What the hell was going on with those two?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whoooooooooooa-a-ooooooooo!!!! (Maximum Impulse is simply amazing.)**

**What could possibly be going on with our beloved guitarists, I wonder?**


	5. Raw Emotions

**Author's Note:**

**Kyaaa~ Another update!! **

**(My last one was roughly five months ago... sorry everyone...)**

* * *

For most of the day the three band members sat around and waited. What were they to do? Aoi and Uruha played big parts in their band. Ruki sat beside the window looking out at the sun-splashed camp. Reita and Kai were speaking to each other quietly by the drums. Ruki glanced at them and almost felt jealous. Even though he knew he wasn't attracted to men, he still wished he could've been included in whatever they were talking about. For the past few hours all they'd done was talk to each other, not bothering to extend their conversation out to Ruki. With that, plus the disappearance of their guitarists, Ruki was frustrated beyond belief.

His pulled a hand through his black hair and stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

Immediately Reita jumped to his feet. "You can't be serious."

Ruki shrugged.

"What if they come back?" Kai piped up from behind the drums. "Aoi's going to be really pissed if you're not here."

"It's not like they're coming back." Ruki responded, looking between the two. "Whatever's going on has nothing to do with us anyway."

"We should still wait." Reita's tone was almost commanding and if Ruki hadn't been so irritated, he probably would've listened.

"Whatever. I'm not staying cooped up in here all day." With that, Ruki headed outside, letting the wooden door slam behind him.

Walking across the beautifully green grass, he took in the fresh air. Slowly he started to relax. Had he stayed inside any longer, he would've undoubtedly snapped. He sighed heavily as he walked past a few other bands. An Café had occupied one of the wooden tables sitting directly beneath the sun and were laughing with stupid grins plastered on their faces. He felt slightly envious. At times, his band was so serious. But then again, if they wanted to make it big they had to stay focused. If that really was their motive, then why had the two guitarists walked out on them? Aoi could've at least given them some idea as to what was going on.

The Aquarius kicked a tiny stone as he continued across the camp. Things felt different this year. Everything was much more serious. Was that because it was Aoi's last year? Once he wasn't able to return to the camp, what would happen? Would they all stop attending and actually try to hit it big outside of the camp? Was Aoi trying to prepare them for that?

Ruki had been walking with his eyes to the ground, entirely lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He started to apologize as he looked up and stopped short. He'd crashed into a guy with a strange shade of blue hair, unusual clothes, and eyes that sparkled beneath the sunlight. Ruki looked him up and down, observing everything about him. This had to have been who everyone had been talking about. He'd never seen him before and he sure would've remembered such an enthusiastic face.

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry." The young man bowed his head apologetically and smiled when he straightened himself up. His pearly white teeth were so perfect; they looked like any regular superstar's teeth. He suddenly held out his hand, his smile widening slightly. "I'm Miyavi."

_Miyavi? _The vocalist looked at him thoughtfully as he shook his hand. "Ruki."

"Cool. Nice to meet you." He shook Ruki's hand a little longer than he should've, realized it, and then let go laughing awkwardly. "Sorry. I'm new here. I don't know a lot of people."

"Mmm." Ruki nodded. He didn't look like a threat to their band. But he hadn't been there for his performance. Was this newbie really worth all the worry?

They stood their looking at each other for a few minutes before Miyavi burst out laughing. Ruki jumped a little at his sudden outburst and took a step back. What had been so funny? He hadn't even said anything…

Miyavi tried to regain control of himself and ended up speaking through his laughter. "S-sorry…your face… what're you… so focused on…? You look…like…you're…trying…to…" And his laughter continued for another few moments before he straightened himself back up. He cleared his throat playfully and a small smile almost seemed permanently stuck on his face.

Ruki hadn't really met someone like Miyavi before. He seemed entirely carefree and open-minded. He also didn't seem to give a damn what anyone thought about him either. He appeared to have a very strong and warm heart. Not that his fellow band members weren't great to have around, but he hadn't been exposed to this much positivity for a long time. Needless to say, he was a little taken aback by it.

"So, uh," The blue-haired man seemed to be grasping for something to say, "I saw your performance last night. That was pretty cool. How'd you become such an entertainer? I mean, some people can sing and that's fine, but you've got all the dance moves and perfect qualities of being an entertainer-"

Miyavi continued going on like that for awhile. Ruki could do nothing but just stare at him. He was in shock. Where on earth had this hyper-active, cheery person come from? Was he somehow related to one of the members of An Café? Nope. He seemed to be on a totally different level then those crazy cross dressers.

"-did you go to some sort of choreography courses or something? I've never actually gone to any of those. I just kind of wing it when I'm on stage-"

Ruki shook his head, snapping out of his daze. Did he ever shut up? "I've got to go." He interjected. He started to walk off, but Miyavi stepped right in stride next to him. Did he not get that Ruki needed to be alone?

"Your drummer's name is Kai, right?" He asked as if Ruki hadn't just tried to make an attempt to lose him. "I met him when I went to get my guitar. Nice guy. How long have you known him?"

Maybe if he answered his questions, he'd eventually go away. "A long time."

"Old friends, huh? Wish I had some of those." He laughed as if what he said was something to joke about. "He told me that he'd introduce me to you guys soon but I haven't been able to find him." He shrugged, looking up at the cloudless, blue sky momentarily. "I guess I could always hang around with you for awhile and meet with them later?" He gave Ruki a look that was full of such adoration that he didn't know how to say no.

"Sure." Ruki mentally cursed himself. He was trying to lose him, not keep him hanging around! If Aoi saw him with him, he'd probably get some speech about not being allowed to fraternize with the enemy. He picked up his pace, hoping that would give Miyavi the hint.

However, he just matched Ruki's pace without even blinking an eye. "So in your band you've got you as the vocalist, Kai as the drummer, two guitarists and a bassist, right?"

"Yeah." Ruki looked around at everyone else as they walked by, hoping that he'd recognize someone and be able to free himself from Miyavi. Although he knew practically everyone at the camp, they all seem occupied with whatever they were doing.

They were just about at the lake when Ruki stopped walking and turned to face him. Miyavi had been talking the whole time about something involving music but he'd just tuned him out. He gave him a curious look as if waiting for Ruki to say something. The black-haired vocalist tried several times to open his mouth and tell him to leave him alone, but his lips remained shut and the words, inside his head.

When Ruki realized how stupid he must've seemed, he turned away from Miyavi and headed down the lake bank. He walked along the edge of the lake, the rocks beneath his feet sinking in the dark brown mud. Miyavi followed right behind him, continuing what he'd been saying before like he'd never stopped. This time though, Ruki actually found himself listening…

A couple hours later, the two of them were sitting on the bank of the lake exchanging stories. Ruki had explained how he'd been disowned from his family, and Miyavi had told him how much his parents hated that he was pursuing music instead of something in the law or medial field. Ruki had found himself unraveling story after story about him and his band, which Miyavi got a real treat out of. He laughed along with Ruki at all the stupid things he and his band mates had done. He'd listened intently to Ruki as he explained how they were like one huge family, always taking care of each other. He also told him why he was out by himself instead of practicing with his band. Miyavi had nodded thoughtfully before responding to any of that.

"Things happen between people," he said looking out across the lake at the falling sun, "Maybe they had a fight?"

Ruki shook his head. He'd left out the part about his fellow band mates dating. That was incredibly private and he felt he wasn't ready to tell someone he just met about it. "I don't know. This has never happened before."

"Or maybe you just never noticed it until now."

Miyavi's words sent another bunch of thoughts through Ruki's mind. Had he really been so blind? He tried to think over other times where things had seemed off but drew a blank. If Aoi and Uruha had dealt with problems before, they were really good at hiding it. Ruki sighed again, stood up and dusted himself off. Miyavi did the same.

"You heading in for dinner?" He asked Ruki, another small smile appearing on his face.

"Not yet." Ruki answered, starting up the bank. "I think I'll head back to see how things are going with Reita and Kai."

"I guess I'll see you later then?"

Ruki nodded. "Sure."

The blue-haired vocalist ran off in the opposite direction as Ruki headed back to the cabin where he and his band rehearsed. Since it was the farthest from the other cabins, he knew it'd be a lot faster if he ran. He sprinted half the distance and then slowed down to a walk. With any luck, he'd run into his band mates on his way back.

He found it funny that he'd tried so hard to avoid Miyavi when he'd actually turned out to be an okay guy. Maybe he would have to introduce his band mates to him. As he continued back to the cabin they rehearsed at, he couldn't help but imagine all the crazy stunts Miyavi and his band mates would end up doing.

The sun had fallen in behind the mountains and the first few stars were just beginning to light up the darkened sky. As the cabin just started to come into his sight, he heard some shouting from the trees a few feet ahead of him. He ducked behind the nearest one, and the slowly made his way between the trees. He stopped when he came into perfect earshot of the voices and froze.

"You really believe that?!"

"How am I supposed to feel?! When you're gone, I'll have to take over, won't I?! I can't imagine trying to fill your shoes!! Why can't we all just branch off together?!"

"It's not that simple-"

"Damnit Aoi!" Ruki could easily hear the emotion slowly breaking through. He peeked around the tree he was hiding behind the see the two guitarists standing a few feet apart. Uruha had his face in his hands as if trying to hold tears back. Aoi looked very agonized. The vocalist couldn't help but wonder just how long these two had been arguing.

"You always say it's not that simple, but what if it is?! It's not a hard decision to make!!"

"I'm not going to tear you all away from this place!! Don't put that on me Uruha!!"

"Did you even stop to consider what everyone else wants?!"

"They wouldn't want to-"

"How would you know?! You never talk to them!!" From where Ruki was standing, it looked like Uruha had just wiped away a few tears. "What about me Aoi? Have you ever considered what _I_ want?"

The honey-blonde's voice had become incredibly sorrowful. The anger had vanished and was now just full of pain. His words seemed to stab Aoi through the heart, for he winced as if in pain.

"Please don't-"

"No," Uruha shook his head, "You can't do this Aoi. I…" The Gemini started to shake a little. "...I love you too much to let you do this…"

"Uruha…" Aoi took a few steps towards him, a hand extended for him.

He backed away, shaking his head. "No… I can't… I won't let you… even if it means…"

"Uruha…" Aoi's voice was almost pleading.

By this point, Ruki felt very invasive. He should've just kept going. He should've gone to check on Reita and Kai. He should've headed to dinner with the two of them. He never should've intruded on his dear friend's argument. But now that he was there, he felt caught up in all of it. He'd never seen Aoi so hurt and full of raw emotion. Uruha had hardy ever shown much emotion apart from his vacant stares and the occasional smiles he gave Aoi. With this all playing out before his eyes, Ruki felt both of their pain. He already knew what Uruha was going to say. Once he did, what would become of their band? Was there any way Ruki could intervene and save it from this? No. If he stepped out now, it'd just make matters worse.

"…if I end this right now… right here… then when you leave... it won't hurt as much…" Uruha's shaking had worsened. Another tear slowly crawled down his cheek.

"Uruha…please…"

Uruha shook his head. "…Aoi… I can't…I…" The honey-blonde fell to his knees, unable to finish his sentence.

The raven-haired guitarist went to his side immediately and wrapped his arms around him. Uruha shook in his arms, holding onto the older guitarist desperately. The Aquarius kissed his head softly and tightened his hold around him. Watching all of this had taken a huge toll on Ruki's own emotions. The two guitarists were two of his closest friends. He wanted nothing more than to comfort the two of them, but he couldn't. They had to deal with this themselves. Slowly Ruki etched away from the two of them and back out of the forest, Uruha's muffled sobs following him the whole way…

The dining hall was packed when he arrived. He spotted Kai and Reita on the other side of the hall, talking with a few of the members from Alice Nine. They were laughing, completely oblivious to the pain their best friends were feeling. Ruki scanned the hall for Aoi and Uruha, but as he'd predicted, they were nowhere to be seen. Ruki didn't bother to go and talk to Reita and Kai. They were having fun and he didn't want to bring them down. As he looked over the assortment of food on the huge table, a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Hey Ruki! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Miyavi said, stepping in line beside him.

Ruki looked up at Miyavi. The blue-haired vocalist saw the sadness in Ruki's eyes and his smile vanished. "Something wrong?"

Ruki shook his head, picking up a plastic plate of fried noodles. He found a small table in the corner and sat down, not really wanting to be pulled into any lively conversations. He picked up his chopsticks and poked the pieces of meat in amongst his noodles, his appetite not really there. Miyavi joined him a few seconds later with the same meal and an apple juice. He poked the clear straw through the hole in the juice box, took a short sip and then pulled his chopsticks apart. As he lifted noodles into his mouth, his eyes on Ruki who didn't even seem to notice he was there, he spoke up.

"You look like the living dead. What happened?"

The black-haired vocalist said nothing, his eyes completely unfocused as he twirled his chopsticks through his noodles absent-mindedly. Miyavi took in everything as he waited for him to respond. His hair was perfectly spiked and the red streak in his bangs made him look that much cooler. His clothes spoke volumes, practically bragging that he had an eye for fashion. His unnaturally pale blue eyes stared out into space. The black make-up lines down his neck fit his look perfectly and though he didn't know it, Miyavi was becoming more and more attracted to the vocalist with each passing second.

"Did you find Aoi and Uruha?"

At the mention of the guitarists' names, Ruki's striking eyes met Miyavi's. In those few seconds, Miyavi felt incredibly high, but didn't exactly know why. He dismissed it as nothing and when Ruki looked back down at his plate of twirled noodles, he spoke up again.

"So it was them, huh?" He swallowed the last of his noodles and drained his juice box before pushing it all off to the side. "You know why they left you guys at practice?"

Very slowly, Ruki met Miyavi's gaze again. Taking that as a yes, Miyavi continued. "So you do. And it worries you. Hmmmm…" The blue-haired vocalist looked thoughtfully back at the Aquarius. "Want to talk about it?"

It was like his words had unlocked the chains around Ruki's vocal chords. Ruki spilled out everything, down to the very last detail. After unleashing everything, the vocalist fell silent and he looked at Miyavi with troubled eyes. Would Miyavi say something that would make everything okay again? Maybe this was all a bad dream. Maybe Miyavi would tell Ruki to stop dreaming and that everything was perfectly fine. His best friends were going to be fine and he had nothing to worry about. He knew he was just wishfully thinking and that's what made everything that much worse.

Miyavi could tell from the way Ruki spoke that he was very hurt by his friends' pain. It was also obvious that he hadn't planned on telling Miyavi about his friends' relationship either. But from what he'd just heard, things seemed to be taking a turn for the worse and he had to tell someone that only knew so much about him and his band mates. Miyavi smiled comfortingly at Ruki and then stood up.

"Come on. Let's go."

Ruki stared up at Miyavi in shock, completely confused by his actions. He stood, leaving his plate of untouched noodles on the table and followed Miyavi out of the dining hall. The two of them headed back down to the lake and sat on the bank. Miyavi stretched out and then lay down on the cool grass. Ruki stayed sitting, his knees to his chest, staring out across the moonlit lake. The two of them were silent for a long time before Miyavi said he felt he could do his best thinking at the lake. Ruki hadn't asked why they were there, but Miyavi had decided to tell him anyway.

"If they love each other as much as they seem to, I don't think you have to worry Ruki."

Ruki's head snapped in Miyavi's direction. His eyes locked onto Miyavi's face as the blue-haired vocalist stared up at the stars.

"Love is a powerful thing. It brings people through everything. Despite all odds, I think they'll make it out just fine."

The two of them sat beneath the stars in silence for another couple hours in complete silence. The rest of the camp had turned in for the night already, so the atmosphere was very calm and peaceful. After another hour had passed, Ruki had fallen asleep with his back facing Miyavi. The blue-haired vocalist sat up when rain started to fall and when he realized Ruki was asleep, he didn't bother thinking twice before picking him up in his arms. He carried Ruki back across the camp ground, droplets hitting his sleeping face. Miyavi hadn't realized how short he was until then. He smiled down at the sleeping vocalist as he entered his own cabin.

He rested Ruki down on his bed and pulled the blankets over him. He took a couple steps back from the bed and just watched the vocalist sleep for a few seconds. He then quietly pulled up a chair and sat down. Ruki looked incredibly beautiful sleeping and Miyavi felt as if he were staring at an angel. As those thoughts rushed through Miyavi's head, the blue-haired vocalist leaned his head back in his chair, closed his eyes, and dozed off with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You can all thank the Gazette for this update!! It was thanks to D.L.N. that I was finally able to finish this chapter!!**


End file.
